Current techniques for three-dimensional (3D) printing include photopolymerization, granular-materials binding, and fused deposition modeling. In the case of fused deposition modeling, layers of material, such as sugar, plastic, or metal, are extruded, often in the form of small beads that make up strings, also called “filaments.” Through extruding layer after layer of these filaments a 3D object is created. These 3D objects can include highly complex designs. In fact, almost anything that a computer can model, a fused-deposition printer can create, from candy art, to a plastic chair, to a metal sculpture.
Current fused-deposition modeling techniques, however, often fail to produce smooth surfaces. This is due in part to the size of the filaments. When a change is made from one layer to another layer, a “step” is created that is about the size of the filament's cross-section. These steps can appear as lines or ridges, which limits both the accuracy and the aesthetics of 3D objects created through fused deposition techniques.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.